Jugar con fuego
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Sonreí porque al idiota del Uchiha le gustaba jugar con fuego y a mí me desagradaba no quemar en el intento. [Sakura-centric]


Aclaraciones:

"Blablabla."_ || Diálogos._

_Disclaimer aplicado._

* * *

**Jugar con fuego**-

_**P**_or **D**auw**M**alfoy

* * *

El paso de los segundos parecía más bien eterno y mortífero a su lado. Hacia sólo dos minutos —que para mí habían sido dos horas— de que el arrogante, molesto, hipócrita y estúpido de Uchiha Sasuke había llegado a sentarse justo a mi lado. Miré de reojo su sonrisa torcida, estaba espeluznante como siempre. Su cabello estaba desordenado de tal manera de que parecía que incluso lo había acomodado y me molestaba más aún escuchar que las demás elogiaban su estúpido estilo "salvaje".

Todas son idiotas. Chasqueé con la lengua y sentí de la nada una mirada intentar asesinarme. Volteé la cabeza y esbocé una sonrisa burlona, la zanahoria había quitado al intento de tiburón a empujones para que el Uchiha se sentara enseguida de ella, pero evidentemente el idiota sólo quería molestarme. Volteé hacia enfrente, y el estúpido se acomodó sus lentes —cuales creo que son falsos.—

Se preguntarán cual es el porqué de tanta hostilidad al Uchiha, después de todo, quienes me conocen desde pequeña saben que yo era la fan número uno del descerebrado —eso es algo muy vergonzoso de admitir, por supuesto.— cuando teníamos 12 años.  
Simplemente me cansé, me aburrí de llorar en los baños y de esperar que el me correspondiera tan siquiera un poco. Sufrí humillaciones que no valían la pena por un estúpido como él. Quizá suene de fantasía, pero superé mi romance por él.

—Haruno, el profesor preguntó algo.— dijo golpeándome el codo con suavidad.  
—Coño, Uchiha. Te he dicho que no me toques— comenté en un susurro con una mueca de asco. Miré el pizarrón y leí la pregunta para contestarla correctamente.  
—Hace algunos años hubieras llorado de la felicidad— dijo el pelos de gallina con una sonrisa burlona.  
—Qué lástima que ahora no me causes más que asco, ¿no?— comenté devolviéndole la sonrisa socarrona.  
—hmp— dijo volteando para el pizarrón y sonreí victoriosa.

Empecé a tamborilear con mis dedos en la mesa de madera mientras veía de forma distraída al profesor, últimamente se había puesto más bueno —aunque creo que es porque su forma de vestir mejoró— y eso lo había notado el 33% de la población femenina en el salón —y digo el 33% porque las demás están embobadas con el adefesio Uchiha— y la verdad me hacía sentir rara. Sentí como mis dedos eran aprisionados por algo grande, fuerte y caliente y miré mi mano para comprobarlo. Sentía la mirada ardiente del estúpido sobre mí y el calor que emanaba su grande mano. Me sentí agobiada por segundos y aparté la mano como si quemara mi contacto con el —porque sí lo hacía, quemaba y ardía donde él tocó—. Chasqueé con la lengua e intenté ignorarlo. Evidentemente, si quería molestarme lo estaba de verdad logrando y todos saben bien que la furia Haruno no es nada bonita. La verdad, es que tengo un carácter de mierda y es común que la gente se queje y hable de eso, así que no entiendo que hacía este idiota tentando al diablo —o a mí— tan despreocupadamente.

Sus ojos fijos en mi empezaban a mandarme descargas eléctricas que terminaban haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

—¿Ya, no?— comenté bastante irritada.  
—¿ya qué, Haruno?— dijo como si realmente no supiera que me estaba molestando.  
—¡Deja de molestarme, maldito bastardo!— dije, pero al terminar me di cuenta de que todos los ojos se estaban posando en mí.  
—¡A detención, Haruno!— escuché la voz del profesor.

Vi la sonrisa burlona de Sasuke y me quise morir ahí mismo, salí dando un portazo. Si ahora quería irme temprano, tenía que olvidarlo. La verdad es que lo que me parecía mejor de estar ahí, era que no tenía que estar frente al cabeza de cola de pato, me senté en uno de los asientos del fondo y miré al profesor que leía con pereza uno de esos libros anaranjados —eróticos, con títulos extraños— descaradamente. Saqué mi cuaderno de bocetos para empezar a trazar unas líneas que lentamente se volverían el guapísimo, amable, servicial y buen corazón de Itachi —¿qué tanto importaba enamorarme del hermano de quien me lastimó muchas veces?—, mi amor platónico. Escuché la puerta abrirse y cuando involuntariamente miré, encontré con los ojos azabaches del bastardo de Sasuke y me quise doblemente suicidar.

—Sakura, puedes irte— soltó Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro porno.  
—Aquí estoy bien, kakashi. Muchas gracias.— comenté altaneramente.  
—Y yo no te quiero en mi puto salón, afuera.—comentó viéndome por primera vez.

Guardé mis cosas y caminé hasta la puerta, ignorando olímpicamente al estúpido, abrí la puerta y antes de azotarla, él la detuvo y me tomó de la muñeca. Me arrastró tras el con una fuerza impresionante, la verdad me estaba lastimando.

—suéltame, idiota— comenté siendo arrastrada con fuerza.  
—Ni lo pienses, Haruno.—  
—que me sueltes, cabeza de gallina— dije forcejeando. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y me jaló contra su pecho y estampé mi cara contra él.  
—mira, estúpida. Te muestras reacia, pero estoy segura que eres igual de perra que las demás.— me jaló y me besó los labios.

La verdad es que no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos y responder su beso. Era salvaje, cálido, sensual. Por un momento recordé lo que sentí por él, pensé en todo lo que había pasado y le jalé del cuello para besarlo mejor. Mordió mis labios fuertemente y nos separamos por la necesidad de oxígeno.

Antes de que abriera los ojos, le golpeé lo más fuerte que pude y corrí alejándome de él. Escuché maldiciones en medio del pasillo y sentí la furibunda mirada del bastardo en mi nuca, pero jamás me había sentido tan libre.

—¡Te equivocas, yo soy aún más perra que las demás, estúpido Uchiha!— grité antes de salir por la puerta principal. 

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, estaba nerviosa, me moría del miedo y mis rodillas temblaban tanto que no podía caminar sin caerme. No había ido a la escuela y mi madre le había reportado a la directora que me encontraba en un estado deplorable debido al estrés. Gracias al cielo Tsunade lo había creído, por lo que mis faltas estaban justificadas.  
Había recibido llamadas, una diaria de Naruto para elogiar mi buen puñetazo contra la mejilla del Uchiha, tres diarias de Ino para contarme todos los chismes de la escuela y otra diaria de Shikamaru para quejarse de lo problemático que era pasarme la tarea. Esas me bastaban y estaban bien. No me sentía tan sola en realidad.

—Sakura, el día de hoy irás a la escuela de vuelta.— escuché a mi mamá detrás de la puerta.  
—Aún no puedo caminar.—  
—Pues ya sea arrastrándote, irás hoy y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo— comentó golpeando la puerta con coraje. Ella creía que la educación era lo más importante que podía recibir.

Dos horas después, estaba parada frente a la puerta a mi perdición. Tendría que verlo después de haberle pegado y besado. También tendría que enfrentar a todas las estúpidas fans del Uchiha —lo cual me hacía enfermar del asco— y sus miradas fulminantes, seguramente también tendría que aguantar su acoso en el baño. Acaricié mi cabello, la última vez lo cortaron terriblemente corto. Suspiré y me adentré al infierno.

—¡Qué bien que decides acompañarnos, Haruno!— comentó el profesor de lenguas.  
—Seguro que extrañó mucho mi compañía— dije sarcástica.  
—Más bien los comentarios irónicos e hilarantes—

Miré al estúpido que me miraba fijamente, estoy segura de que me había asesinado 3 veces desde que llegué. Me senté en el único asiento disponible que esperaba por mí e ignoré la intensidad con la que me miraba.

—¿Se te perdió una igualita?— comenté en voz baja.  
—por 3 días, más o menos. Se llama Sakura y me besó y luego me dio un puñetazo.—  
—¡Felicítala por mí! Un gran derechazo.—  
—Un gran beso también.— esbozó una de sus cínicas sonrisas y quise de verdad molerlo a golpes.  
—Te odio.—  
—No creo que tanto.—  
—Deja de provocarme— dije en un puchero.  
—Si provocándote obtendré otro de esos besos, la verdad no me molestaría recibir más de un derechazo.— comentó viendo fijamente el pizarrón.

Sonreí porque al idiota del Uchiha le gustaba jugar con fuego y a mí me desagradaba no quemar en el intento.


End file.
